Pups find chisel
Note Just so y'all know, I did get promission from Tundrathesnowpup to use Tundra in this ��. Thank you so much!! Summary To be announced Characters * Chisel * Rubble * Marshall * Chase * Rocky * Tundra * Zuma * Skye * Robo-pup * Ryder * Franswa * Captain Turbet Story One day the pups and Ryder were playing frisbee at the park. Tundra:catch!!*spins and throws the frisbee* Rocky: I've got it, i've got it Marshall: I've got it. Ruff ruff water canon. Rocky: Wait, Marshall, NO! Marshall: Arf!, water spray! The water hit Rocky and he toppeled over onto Rubble. Rubble: wow, that's a great alarm to wake me up! All the pups and Ryder start to laugh. (Scene change: Rubble's badge) Franswa: Orashio, once we find ze Phteredacdyl skeleton, we will be paeleontologists of the month. Captin Turbet: Franswa, focus far from fast flinging. That'll fracture a fossil. Franswa: it is ok, Orashio, for I have found it!!*moves from in front of a bone* Tada!! Captin Turbet: uh! Now Franswa we need to get it out gen- Franswa: with zis*pulls out his giant hammer* Captin Turbet: no not that again!! Franswa pulls his arm back and hits the rocks hard. The hammer also losened some rocks nearby, which were under a grove of pine trees. The trees fell and hit Captin Turbet. Luckily Franswa grabed him before he fell of the clift. Captin Turbet: whoa th- WATCH OUT! Another tree came down and hit them off. Franswa held onto the clift and Captin Turbet at the same time. Both: ahhh! Now they are both hanging off the clift. Captin Turbet: time to call the paw patrol! (Scene change:Chase's badge) Meanwhile in adventure bay... A little pup that looked like, Rubble but his fur was a little darker, came along. He saw the paw patrol playing frisbee. ???:H-hello? Zuma: Oh hi little buddy! I'm Zuma what's youw name? ???:I-i'm Chisel. All the pups have gathered around. Zuma: This is Chase, Mawshall, Wocky, Skye, Tundwa,Wyder, and- Rubble:*just comes over and gasps* Chisel!! Chisel: Rubble!!*tackels him and starts wrestling eachother* Tundra: Did we miss something? Rubble: this is my long lost cousin! Everyone except Rubble and Chisel: Cool! Skye: wanna play with us? Chisel: sure! Pups start playing while Ryder's pup pad rings. Ryder: hold on pups. *answers and looks at the screen* Hi Captain Turbet, Wow! what happened to your face? A giant gash was on it. Captain Turbet: Well, peculiar pine trees pumeled us and now we are stuck so close to the steep slope. Can you and your paw patrol help? Ryder: No job is to big, no pup is to small!*pulls out platform*paw patrol to the paw patroler. Tundra, Marshall, and Rubble: Ryder needs us! The paw patroler arrives and Ryder runs in. Chisel: What's happening? Rubble: We're the paw patrol, when someone is in trouble we save them! Chisel:can I come? Chase: sure, why not? Tundra throws the frisbee and all the pups are in except Marshall. Marshall:I'll get it! *runs, jumps, and catches the frisbee but crashes into everyone* Chisel:does this happen often? Rocky: only every time! All pups: hehehehe! The pups run through and sit down, with in this order on the left side:Zuma, Rubble, Chisel, and Skye , and right side: Chase, Marshall, Rocky and Tundra. Chase: Paw patrol ready for action Ryder sir! Ryder: drive, robo-pup. Robo pup: Ruff Ruff*starts driving towards the jungle* Ryder: Ok pups Franswa and Captain Turbet were digging for fossils. Then rocks slipped and they fell off but are hanging onto the clift. Captain Turbet also has a cut on his face.*shows on screen* All pups:*wimper* Ryder: I need Skye*presses button* to fly over and use your harness to fly them down. Skye:arf, arf! Let's take to the Sky! R yder:Chase*presses button* to put your net under Franswa and Captin Turbet just in case they fall Chasese: Chase is on the case! Ryder: EMT marshall*presses button* to check out Captin Turbet. Marshall: I'm ready for a Ruff Ruff rescue! Ryder: and Rubble*presses button*to dig the pterodactyl fossil out. Rubble: Lets dig it! Chisel: Hey remember when we would get chicken, you would eat the bone bare and put it in the sandbox at the park. Then I would be a paeleontologist and dig it out! Rubble: you always found it! Ryder: hmmm, then we might need Chisel on this mission. Rubble bring him just in case. Chisel: umm, Chisel away, all day every day! Ryder: alright, paw patrol is on a roll!! (One paw patroller vehicle scene with Chisel later) (Scene change: Marshall's badge) Fraswa: you are heavy, orashio! Captin Turbet: don't worry*hears sirens* the paw patrol is here! The pups, Ryder, and Chisel arrive. Ryder: Chase, Skye go! Both: ok Ryder. Chase drives to the bottom of the cloft while Skye flies up. Chase: Ruff Ruff! Net!*shoots net under them* Skye: okay arf! Harness*harness comes down* strap in! But one at a time! Captain Turbet: Ok*straps in the harness* done! Skye flies Captin Turbet to solid ground. Franswa: I can't hold on much-*slips and falls* Captin Turbet: uh! Franswa*unstraps from the harness and looks down* Franswa:*lands on Chase's net* hehehe bouncy! Ryder:Ok Marshall Marshall:*runs out his ambulance*I'm on my way! Ruff ruff, X-ray! *checks over Captin Turbet* Nothing broken or sprained, just that cut. Arf! Bandages! *put it on Captin Turbet * Captin Turbet: hehe that tickles! Chase arrives with Franswa. Franswa: Orashio! Captin Turbet: Franswa!*hugs* Ryder: Now Rubble! Rubble: Rubble on the dubble! Ready Chisel? Chisel: yeah! Rubble: arf! Crane!*crane comes out and down onto the bone* arf retract! The bone only moves a bit. Rubble: huh? How? Chisel: because the bone isn't loose enough. Remember when we tried that but it just spread sand everywhere? Rubble: yeah Chisel:*starts to dig exactly around the bone* see Ryder:hmmm. Chisel: now pull it Rubble: arf crane retract!*crane starts bringing the bone* yay! Ryder: nice work, Chisel! Chisel: oh it was nothing! Ryder: let's go back to Adventure Bay! All start driving back. (Scene change: paw patrol sign) The pups and Chisel were playing tag back at adenture bay. Chisel: I'm gonna get you! Ryder:*On the pups' pup tags* Paw patrol to the lookout! All pups and Chisel: Ryder needs us! Everypup ran to the elevator. Marshall: wait for me-ee*crashes into everyone except Chisel who jumped* Chisel:*walks over to Marshall and tags him*tag! All pups: heheheh(up the elevator) Chase: Paw parrol ready for action, Ryder sir! Ryder: There is really no emergency, just a big announcement. I've found Chisel a new home and family. Rubble:*wimpers*b-but Chisel is m-my only real family. Y-you can't give him a n-new home! Chisel:*whimpers* Ryder: yes I can because his new home is here! He is the newest member of the paw patrol! All pups except Chisel: *howls* yay!! Chisel: oh thank you thank you thank you!! Ryder: Scince you know lots about fossils and digging you will be our paeleontologist pup!*puts a collar on Chisel, with a brown pup tag and a silver pickaxe, and a brown cap with black trimming* and there is a surprise down the slide! Chisel: awesome!*slides down* weee! Rubble: let's meet him!! Zuma: yeah Wubble! Down the elevatow! All the pups and Ryder goes down the Elevator. Chisel: *finishes going down the slide and lands in a brown with black trimming and it turns into a van with fossil preservers in the back* Awoo! All other pups: cool!! (Paw patrol ending song plays) Chisel: thanks Ryder! Ryder: no problem! Whenever you want to join the Paw patrol, just yelp for help! Chisel: and definitely save the day! Everyone: hehehehehe All the pups start running around Chisel, who's still in his truck. THE END!!